THE NEW AVENGER
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Her parents died in a car crash. SHEILD was after her. She went to the only place she thought that they might let her in. The Stark Tower. But will Steve want to talk to her? Does she remind him too much of the past? And will SHEILD ever let her be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Steve Rogers sleepily walked into the kitchen, his hair ruff up and bare footed. Tony Stark was stood making a coffee, Steve knew that Stark drank too much caffeine these days. Steve looked at him concerned, Stark works all night but still wakes up before everyone else, maybe he just didn't sleep which would explain the bags under his eyes. Steve walked to the cupboard and pulled out the cereals.**

'**Morning,' Stark said tiredly. 'Want a-' he yawned 'cup.'**

'**No, am fine thanks,' Steve replied. Steve looked at Stark again. Steve should talk to him about him working too much and that he should relax. But whenever Steve tried to talk to him, Tony would make some silly comment about how Steve was too worried about him and that if he carried on tony would think that Steve more than like him. So Steve grabbed him cereal and walked over the sofa to watch the news.**

**Abby Rogers Walked up to the doors of The Stark Tower, a bit big-headed to call a building after yourself she thought. She pressed the door bell and waited. **

'_**Hello, who is this' **_

'**Erm… hi am Abby Rogers… is this Jarvis?' she asked.**

'_**Yes, please state why you are here?' **_

'**I am here to talk to Captain Rogers, so if you would just let me in,' she reached for the door handle, but it didn't open. She looked up.**

'_**You could be a threat,' **_**Me a threat, Abby laughed. **

'**Me… a threat. Ok well if you believe that am a threat well… scan me.. look me up on the internet, look at my files in SHEILDS database if you don't trust me,' she put her hands on her hips. After a couple of seconds Jarvis spoke again.**

'_**Abby Rogers, born 1999 age 14, daughter of Stephanie Rogers and Paul Wilson, SHIELD took you in a year and a half ago when your parents died in a car crash, super strength and an orphan' **_**the words orphan made her stomach turn and her heat twist. But the word super strength made her happier, I mean she did have super strength but she had no idea how to control it. Just last week she had open the door and pulled it off its hinges. She looked down at her arm, it was still bleeding from when she had ripped the IV out of it, it was hurting but it will heal over soon enough.**

'**Ok so now you know, will you open the door now… if not I will break the door now,' she smiled. **

'_**Miss you will not be able to break the door down it is made of bulletproof glass…'**_

**Abby stepped back and then ran at the door. It shattered into thousands of pieces, she walked over the glass, hearing it crunch under her feet. The lobby was big, bigger then she thought, probable to show how rich Stark was. I mean She liked Stark, he was handsome, rich and has saved the world but still very arrogant, she hasn't even met him so she should judge, but she couldn't help it. **

'**Erm… well that was fun, Jarvis be a sweetheart and tell Captain am here,' she said smiling to herself. **

'_**Ok Miss,' **_

**She went and dropped her backpack on the sofa. She looked at the wall behind it. There was posters and news articles about how Tony Stark had saved the world with the help of the Avengers. There was a photo of them.**

**Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man ad Captain America. She looked at the photo of them all, she stared at his face what seemed like forever. She drew away and looked at the massive photo of Stark and pulled a face.**

'**I guess he is stuck up his own ass.' She muttered to herself, smiling as she did. **

'**Yeah I know, try living with him' a voice came from behind her. She spun around to see him stood there, looking so young to be her….grandfather. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Steve was eating his cereal when Jarvis spoke.**

'_**Sir, you have a visitor, she is demanding you see her,' **_**Tony Stark, who was sat on the other sofa, spoke first. **

'**Just tell her to go home, probable a fan girl, she can't get in,' he said.**

'_**Well sir she is inside the building. She has smashed the door down,' **_

**Steve cocked his eyebrow. Tony looked shocked, how could this women get in the building.**

'**I'll see to it then,' Stark said getting up. **

'_**In fact she wants to see Captain Rogers, sir,' **_**Jarvis said. Tony slowly turned around and sat back down, looking embarrassed. Steve looked up from his breakfast, looking confused, who would want to see him. **

'**Who is it Jarvis?' Stark asked, looking at Steve to see the confusion on his face, he was suddenly interested now. **

'_**Her name is Abby Rogers, Captain Rogers Granddaughter,' **_

**Granddaughter **

**The words spun around in his head. Granddaughter. He didn't have a granddaughter, he didn't even have a child. This must be a mistake he thought. He looked up at Tony how was looking at him with an expression he had never seen before. Clint walked in with Natasha closely following him. They both stood when they took in Ton and Captains faces. **

'**What's up?' Natasha asked. Walking over to sit next to Steve. **

'**Stark, don't tell me you've blown something up,' Clint said jumping over the back of the sofa, sitting next to Tony. **

'**Apparently, Steve has a granddaughter how has broken into the lobby on the bottom floor,' Tony said. Steve stood up and walked over to the lift, not caring about the stares of his fellow Avengers on the back of his head. He walked into the lift and pressed for the bottom floor. As the number of the floors started to descend. This women must be wrong, he's been in the ice for 70 years, even if there was a chance, she was his granddaughter what would he do? What should he say to her? He started to wish he hadn't dot in the lift now. He stopped it at floor ten, so he could walk down the stairs to think. What is she doing here? Why does he want to see him? He got to the bottom floor and opens the door.**

**He walked into the room to see her looking at the news articles on the wall. She looked like Peggy, she had brown hair just passed her shoulders, she was tall and she was skinny. She pulled a face at Starks massive photo on the wall. **

'**I guess he is stuck up his own ass,' she muttered to herself, smiling as she did. Before he could stop himself the words came out.**

'**Yeah I know, try living with him,' she span around, so quickly it made his head spin. She looked shocked for a second and then a huge smile lit her face. **

'**Hi,' she said. **

'**Hiya, erm…Jarvis told me that you said you were my…' **

'**Granddaughter, yeah.' She said. she walked over to the sofa and sat down, she patted the spot next to her. Steve stood for a moment and walked over to the sofa, looking at the glass shattered on the floor while he walked. She looked at him as he sat down **

'**Ok right… ****weit her face. Her lips****When you went into the ice, Peggy was pregnant with your baby, she didn't know until a couple of weeks after you froze. She gave birth to Stephanie, my mum, and she met Paul, my dad, they had me. But two years ago they both died in a car crash…' she stopped and looked down at her hands. 'Sorry' she whispered.**

'**It's ok…' he slowly put his arm around her. 'Where have you been living?' he asked. She swallowed and continued. **

'**I was living in my house for six months after they died on my own. It was all fine until… SHEILD… they came and took me away. They ran tests on me, and kept me there, so I lived there while…. They wanted to know why I had this incredible strength… they thought I was a threat because I can't really control the strength' she looked towards the door 'As you can see,' she said and looked up at him. Steve smiled. He didn't know what to say. **

'**Why have you come here?' he asked and the second he had said it he wished he hadn't, the looked on her face, pained him. She took a deep breath.**

'**I was having some more tests being taken on me last week and I could stand it. So I ran. I ran out of the lab, accidently pulling the door off it hinges. I kept running, I didn't really know where I was running to until I ended up here remembering that you lived here with all the Avengers, and I was also wondering if you could help me… you know let me stay here…' she stopped and took a deep breath. She hasn't breathed while she telling him. Kind of like Stark when he was telling everyone about a new project he was doing which no-one really cared about, only Bruce fake interest about it. **

'**So they were doing tests on you because of how much strength you have,' he looked at her arms. 'Can you even snap a trig?' he said lightly trying to cheer her up and it worked. **

'**I'll have you know that I could take you on in an arm wrestle and win,' she said putting her arm on the table. He smiled and put his arm on the table. **

'**Three…. Two…. One' Abby shouted. She pushed hard against his hand. He was strong but not as strong as here. She pushed and pushed and each time his hand went closer to the table. She was winning.**

**Steve was letting her in at first but he realised she was very strong and tried to push her back. She was winning. **

**BANG. His arm hit the table. He looked up at her and she was smiling. **

'**Told you I would win,' she said, 'Erm… hey I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit you know until I find a place to go or SHEILD find me again,' she said shifting her weight. **

'**Sure, I don't think Stark would care,' he said getting up, she stood up too grabbing her backpack. They walked over to the lift. **

**The door of the lift open and Steve walked out. Tony and the rest of the Avengers stop talking and all turn around. Steve could guess they were talking about him and Abby. Abby followed Steve out of the lift and walked into the living room. She wasn't nervous of meeting the Avengers, she has read all about them in the SHEILD's secret files. She was a good hatcher, probable she could challenge Stark. **

'**Everybody this is Abby Rogers, she is going to live with us… here me out Tony,' he added as Tony opened his mouth to speak. Steve told them all about SHEILD and that they wanted her and that she had nowhere to go. When he told them about her parents, his daughter dying in a car crash Steve looked up at Stark to see him shift his weight and look up at Abby who was sat on the floor. He didn't know why she had sat on the floor there was enough room on the sofa. **** sat on the floor oor there was enough room r crash Steve looked up at Stark to see him shift his weight and lookh****Steve finished and looked up at everyone. Abby, who had made a massive hole in the floor just by scrapping it with her nail, looked up too. no-one spook, no-one knew what to say, they were all just staring at Abby. Tony saw the hole in the floor and stood up.**

'**Hey, what you done? Oh great there's a hole in my floor, this is why I don't have kids,' Tony said going to the kitchen.**

'**Am not a kid, am 14,' Abby said.**

'**Not old enough to drink. Not old enough to be not a kid,' he said picking a random bottle of alcohol from the cupboard.**

'**Old enough to be able to kick your ass though,' Abby mumbled. Abby couldn't help but blush, Tony was a very handsome man, but him being too old for her and already going out with Pepper. But still she was allowed to think someone was fit. Clint laughed and smiled at her.**

'**You can stay, just ignore Stark, he can get grumpy if he hasn't had alcohol yet,' Bruce smiled, getting up and walking out the living room. Abby smiled, she could stay. She knew she wouldn't be staying long, SHEILD will find her soon. It wasn't a very good hiding place here. They would come here to make sure that she didn't come to see Steve. She pushed the thought down. Natasha was staring at her, but she didn't care. Maybe Natasha, being a SHEILD agent, thought that Abby was a threat. **

**The day went by fast and soon Abby found Steve Shutting her door to her room and leaving her to go to sleep. She had made good friends with the Avengers. She got Clint to like her because she had brought The Notebook, so he sat watching it in the living all day. She looked around her room. It had a view of New York, she left so small looking out of the window. Her bed was the colour gold. The room red walls. Even more of Tony Starks big ego showing. Stark had been reasonable nice to her. She had spent most of the day with Steve, with him showing her around the Tower. She could tell Stark had got jealous about her being with Steve all day. She got into bed and stared up at the ceiling…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The nurse lead over her, a needle in her hand. **_

'_**Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit,' the nurse said. Her knew the nurse was lying they always lie and it always hurt. A light shone down, blinding her, as the nurse moved from above her to her side. She sat up and jumped from the bed, she ran towards the door pushing it off its hinges. Shouts were coming from around her. Agents footsteps behind her. She was weak, but she knew she could out run them. Fury stepped in front of her. She came to a sudden halt. Hand grabbed her and a needle was stuck into her arm, she became sleepy, put was still stand. There was another needle two in fact, on in each arm. Her eyes came heavy, her head spun. But she pushed the nurse down and pulled herself away from the agents. She ran and ran until her bare feet were hurting. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. **_

**Abby woke up with a small scream, sitting bolt up in the bed. It was dark in her room, she looked over to the clock 3:14 am. **

'**Jarvis lights please.' The light blinded, her blinked and looked around. She hoped no-one had heard her scream. She did a drink and chocolate, yep she need chocolate. She got put from her bed and walked thought the corridor. She was about to step into the kitchen when she heard voices. **

'**Stark she's just a kid, we can't send her back to SHEILD, I won't let you,' she could make out Steve's voice. **

'**Steve's right, she can stay here,' it was Bruce.**

'**So your going to let her stay… yeah let her join the Avengers then…. ' Stark voice echoed thought the corridor. To were Abby stood. Stark didn't want her here, well he'll just have to cope with her being there… until SHEILD came and got-.**

**The sound of footsteps cut across her thought, they were coming her way, she quickly turned and run back to her bedroom. She shut the door as quickly and as quietly as she could. The footsteps went passed her door.**

'**Hey, Jarv is anyone in the kitchen?' she whispered. **

'_**Miss, there is no-one in the kitchen, they are all in bed,' Jarvis replied. **_**She knew Jarvis would tell metal head that she had overheard them, but she couldn't blame Jarvis, he was loyal to Tony.**

**She open she door and walked into the kitchen. She walked to the sink and got a drink. It took her about ten minutes to find some chocolate. She would open a cupboard and find some gadget shoved in there instead.**

**She walked outside onto Iron man landing pad and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. She eat the chocolate and then looked out at New York, It seemed so small from up here. She had lived in Miami, before SHEILD had taken her to their base. She sat there for ages, watching the sun come up. She looked down at her arm, the cut had healed over, and it was going to leave a scar. It was until she felt her eyes go heavy when she thought sitting her was dangerous. She got up and walked back into the Tower, it was 5:30am. She could get some more sleep before everyone else got up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Abby was on the laptop Steve had let her borrow. He had tried to help her in turning it on, but Abby said she was ok and she has one at her old home and knew how to work it. The Avengers were on a mission, well everyone except Tony. Steve, with Bruce backing him up, said that Tony should stay and get some rest because he was working too hard. Tony put up good fight but had to surrender eventually. So Abby was in the living and Tony was in his work shop 'getting some rest'. She was with him in the tower alone, and she was sure at any moment he would walk upstairs and tell her off. Stark had been told about her overhearing them that night, and was being grumpier towards her. If he was any smaller, Abby was sure that she would call him grumpy the dwarf. He had given her a new phone because Pepper had told him to be nice and stop being a child.**

**She was in the living room on the love seat, legs crossed with the laptop sat on her legs. She turned it on and started typing on the keyboard, within minutes she had hatched into the SHEILD secret dated base. She hovered over the file Abby Rogers. She took a deep breath and clicked on it. **

**Name: Abby Rogers**

**Age: 14, April 4****th**** 1999. **

**Parents: ****Stephanie Rogers**** and Paul Wilson **

**Abby saw that her mums name was underlined she clicked on her name. Another file opened up. It had in big letters at the top her name. It had her date of birth and her date of death. Abby scrolled down and pictures of the car accident showed up. There was a picture of the car in a ditch and another one with car being pulled out of the ditch. The front of the car was smashed up. the lights were hanging off by a thread. The bonnet was crushed and the window screen was smashed and there was glass everywhere. No-one could have survived that. Well only Abby could survive that. She was in the car when her dad had lost control of the car and it had crashed into the ditch. The car had swerved and her mum screamed, Abby screamed and then felt the impacted of the car hit the floor. She went forward and hit the back of her mum's seat. Abby had crawled out of the car and up out of the ditch crying her eyes out. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, her chest became tighter and tighter. They ambulance had found her mu and dad in the car dead and Abby lying passed out on the grass out of the ditch. **

**She woke up in the hospital and freaked out. She ran home and locked herself in her home and then locked herself in her parent's room. She didn't come out of the room for about a week. She would have stayed in there of ages but she needed food and water, plus she need a shower and the toilet. She lived at her home until SHEILD came and got her.**

'**Abby….Hey Abby,' a pair of fingers clicked in front of her face. She snapped out of it, jumping and slamming the laptop shut. She turned around and saw Tony staring at her. He walked around the sofa, snatching the laptop from Abby.**

'**You'll need a password for…' She stopped talking. Stark turned the laptop around.**

'**SHEILD secret database hey, wow you're a good hacker to get into SHEILD's database. In fact how long did it take you to get into SHEILD's secret database?' Stark said looking up at Abby.**

'**Erm… about one minute, it's very easy you see,' she said smiling. Tony looked at her, jealous probable because he was bragging about how he had updated Jarvis to be able to hack into anything in less than twenty minutes yesterday. But then Abby comes in and hacks into SHEILD's secret database in under a minute. Tony turns the laptop back round towards him. He looks down at the screen**

'**I wouldn't look at them pictures,' she said, trying to grab hold of the laptop but Tony moved it away. Tony looked up at her and smiled. He looked back down and scrolled down. She could tell he saw the pictures. Tony scrolled down more and read a news article about the crash. It said about how Abby had been in the car and how she had survived. How Abby had ran away from the hospital and no-one need where she was. It said how she had lost all her family and was left to grow up on her own with no-one to help her out. Tony looked up at Abby. She saw the look in his face. Tony remembers how he had felt losing his parents in a car crash. It brought back memories that Tony had focused down at a young age. He forced them back down. He handed the laptop back to Abby. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen **

'**Too much for you to handle,' Abby said looking back at the laptop and shutting it down. 'I told you not to look at the pictures, so I did warn you. Your fault metal head,' She said staring down at her hands. Tony looked up at her. **

'**I can handle anything.' Tony said grabbing a scotch and pouring himself a glass and drinking it down in one. He looked back at Abby from the kitchen. She put the laptop on the table and sat back in the chair. Abby could tell he was thinking about his parents. He walked out of the kitchen and walked passed Abby's chair to the door. Stark stopped and turned around. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. He closed it and walked out. **

'**Ha, Tony Stark speechless,' Abby smiled, but then the smile slow drifted off her face. **

_**Tony Stark speechless.**_

**Wait… That was bad wasn't it. Abby was sure Clint has told her everything about the Avengers and had said if Stark stops talking then it's bad, very bad. She had told him not to look at the pictures. She just wished someone had told her not to look. How did she survive that. Why couldn't she be dead with them too. She wouldn't have to live in fear from SHEILD, who were supposed to be the good guys. She sighed and wiped tears away and got up to leave. She turned around to the door. But Stark was stood there staring at her. **

'**You ok kid?' Stark said. Abby nodded, she didn't want to talk. **

'**You sure?' He asked. **

'**Yeah am fine, why wouldn't I be?' She said, picking up the laptop. **

'**Ok, just thought I asked,' Tony said, putting his hands up in surrender. He smiled and turned around and walked out the door. This time not coming back. Abby smiled at the empty doorway. Tony had asked her if she was ok. She smiled to herself and walked to her room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next couple of days a drifted by. She had watched The Notebook again with Clint, who cried… twice. The rest of the days where spent talking to Steve or having a boxing fight in the gym. Tony was being more kind to her and talking to her more after that moment in the living room. Tony had found out about her winning Steve in an arm wrestle and insisted that she VS him. She won and made Tony sulk. She also wrestled Thor and she won the first time, but he won the second time. The days were fine, it was until she had to sleep. She still had nightmares about SHEILD coming to get her. **

**It had been three months, and SHEILD hadn't come, she had started to relax and finally got a good night sleep. She woke up and looked at the clock it was 11am, wow she had over slept. She got in the shower and got dressed into some jeans and a top Natasha had brought her with Tony credit card. She walked out and went to get some food. She found the Avengers all sat around the TV watching the News. She was about to get some cereals when Steve's phone ranged. **

'**Hello, Captain Rogers speaking,' he answered. The other person started to speak.**

'**Hum… Humm… yeah ok we'll be there soon,' Steve hung up the phone and stood up. **

'**Alien attack in Manhattan, SHEILD wants all the Avengers there,' he said kicking Tony awake. Tony groaned.**

'**Why do I have to go, you go Steve… you can handle it,' Tony said shuffling on the sofa and closing his eyes again. Steve woke him up again.**

'**Everyone had to go Tony, Come on, put the suit on,' Bruce said standing up. The Avengers all walked out. **

'**Hey, oldie,' Abby called after Steve, who turned around with a smiled.**

'**Could I come? I mean… can I come and fight with you?' Abby looked up at Steve, who had a protective face on.**

'**Abby I don't think… well I don't want you to come, it's dangerous for you. I don't want you to get hurt,' He said. Abby pulled a face.**

'**Oh come on, am stronger than you. Pretty please,' She said putting her hands together in a pray. Steve smiled.**

'**Am sorry, no. You stay here and wait for us to come back,' he smiled, kissed her check and picked her up in a hug. He let her down**

'**We'll be back soon,' he said and turned and walked out the door. She sighed and walked to the TV. She watched the live news. Five minutes later, she saw Iron Man fly in and the rest of the Avengers. Maybe someday she'll be with them, fighting the bad guys.**

'**Hey, Jarv when do you think I'll be with them?' She asked turning around and laying upside down on the sofa. She was very bored being stuck here and them being there. **

'**I do not know miss,' Jarvis replied. She was talking to a computer for company, was that sad? She asked herself. She sighed and slid of the sofa onto the floor **

'**Miss, we have a problem,' Jarvis said.**

'**What, has Thor left toaster on or something,' She said looking around just to make sure.**

'**No miss, it's SHEILD they are breaking into the tower, I suggest you hide. I can't hold them back for long,' **

**Jarvis' words hit her like a tone of bricks, she didn't know what to do. They were coming to get her. she dropped the remote and ran for the stairs door. She lead over the raying to see men and women in black running up the stairs and into every floor. She ran out in to the kitchen again. she ran along the corridor trying not to freak out. **

**She open one of the doors on the corridor and ran inside. She had ran into the laundry room. She hid in the corner behind a stack of clothes. **

**In and out **

**In and out. **

**In and out she told herself. In and out. Breath Abby, she thought. She need to tell Steve, Tony, Clint, anyone from the Avengers who could save her. **

'**Search the floor, every door, even if it's locked!'' shouted the voice of agent Dean. He was the one that came and got her the first time. She curled up in a ball, until she realised she was sat on something, it was the new phone Tony had given her, it was in her back pocket. She grabbed it out of her pocket. Hit speed dial 1. It began to ring. **

**Ring and ring and ring and ring. He wasn't going to pick up. It ringed and ringed and ringed. **

'**Er… hello… am a little… Natasha behind you! … busy,' he said breathing deeply.**

'**Steve it's me. There here, there in the tower, am hiding, I need your help,' she whispered.**

'**Abby? What SHEILD are there, don't move, don't even talk, I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you ok?' he said panting.**

'**Ok, just please hurry… their,' the door banged open.**

'**She's here, I've found her!' he shouted. Abby dropped the phone. Ready to run. She ran at him throwing him back against the wall, he slid to the fall. It had left a crack in the wall. More agents came running at her. her looked to her right and then to her left. They surround her, nowhere to go. Agent Dean walked out from the group. **

'**Nice to see you again, Abby' he said a smiled appeared on his face…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Steve and the rest of the Avengers headed towards the fight. When they got there, there was a portal.**

**Right guys we need to spend them back into the portal,' Captain America said.**

**Iron Man dropped Hawkeye up on top of a tall building. Iron man and Thor took the sky and Captain, Black widow and Hulk took the ground. The aliens had red scaly skin, eyes the colour of sky blue. They ran at them. Steve flung he shield at them. Iron Man fell over their heads**

'**Ha I needed this,' Tony said firing at him, and grabbing them open y there arms and throwing back into the portal. **

**Natasha had aliens surrounding her. She was putting up a pretty good fight. Hulk came running in and wiped out half of them in one blow. Captains phone began to ring. Seriously, now, at this time, he thought. He keep fighting spend the aliens back into the portal. They had made most of them climb or get thrown (by Stark) back into portal. He reached for his phone and answered it.**

'**Erm… hello… I am a little…. Natasha behind you!... busy.' One last alien had ran out of the portal and was about to jump onto Natasha. She turned around and kicked it back into the portal. It shut closed. **

'**Steve it's me. There here, there in the tower, am hiding, I need your help,' she whispered.**

'**Abby? What SHEILD are there, don't move, don't even talk, I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you ok?' he said panting. **

'**Ok, just please hurry.. their,' the phone went dead. **

'**ABBY! ABBY!' He shouted down the phone. He shoved it back in his pocket.**

'**Stark, get down here now!' Steve shouted**

'**What?'' Tony said landing next to him. **

'**Give me a lift to The Tower' he said. Tony pulled a face.**

'**Why?' he said.**

'**SHEILDs there, they've got Abby. Now you give me a lift or I'll rip that suit from you and use it myself,' Tony said nothing and just grabbed hold of Steve and flew back to Stark Tower. **

**They landed on the landing pad of Stark Tower. Steve ran in.**

'**ABBY! ABBY! ABBY, WEHRE ARE YOU!' he shouted. He ran from room to room. He rang her phone.**

**Ring Ring, Ring Ring. He heard it. He ran into the laundry. To find her phone in the corner. He walked out and saw the crack on the wall. He froze.**

**Tony took off his suit and walked inside. He walked across the floor and around the corner to find Steve staring at the wall. He walk towards him and saw the crack. He put his hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to say.**

'**Jarvis , how long since they took her?' He asked. **

'**15 minutes ago sir,' Jarvis replied. **

**The rest of the Avengers came running in.**

'**Where is Lady Abby?' Thor boomed.**

'**IS she ok?' Natasha said. Bruce just walked over and looked at Steve. **

'**SHEILD took her, didn't they,' Bruce said. Steve just nodded.**

'**Well what are we waiting for then, let's go,' Clint said, Steve looked up. **

'**OK,' he managed to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**She didn't fight against them. Well she would have if she knew that if she did she wouldn't get shot in the head while running away. They grabbed hold of her and dragged her out of The Stark Tower. She got shoved into a black Land Rover. It felt like for ages. Until the car stopped. She was dragged out of the car and into the SHEID base. She was walked down the corridor, they were taking her to a different place to last time. Guess that was because she escape last time and she knows the way out. She was trying to remember the way out so she run. Through the door, a left three rights another left four more corridors to go down, a lift to level 5 underground one more right and a left, then she couldn't remember any more, she was lost and she didn't like it. She hated SHEILD, even though her granddad worked for them, she still hated them. **

**They walked into a room. It had a hospital bed in the middle with a heart monitor next to. There was a IV drip next to the heart monitor. Plus lots of needles on a table. Abby swallowed, yep she was gunna die. That bitch of a nurse stood next to bed, with an evil smile on her face. Yeah, she was a massive bitch.**

**The agent walked her over to the bed. She sat down. **

**Through the door. erm… a left, a right, two more lefts one left and one right and then the lift, go to level 1. Four corridors…**

'**How are you today?' the nurse asked getting a needle from the table and holding it up. the liquid was green, it reminded her of the Hulk. Where the Avengers coming to save her, or where they going to leave her here with the bitch of a nurse and the on looking agents, all looking scared. She smiled at one of them by the door. He froze and looked away. Scared. Abby looked back at the nurse. Abby would do anything to make sure that needle of green liquid went into her, Abby would even bite her. She was about to when she remember that there were agents around and she would get shot, knowing Dean he would probable get her right in the head. She was told to lay down, and when she didn't, they grabbed her and tied her to the hospital bed. The nurse leaned in and gabbed Abby with the needle. The green liquid went from the needle into Abby. She felt it go in; she could feel it running through her body. She shivered and bit down on her tongue. She nurse picked up another needle, this time the liquid inside was a blue colour. It was injected into her, and again she felt it run through her veins. The liquid was freezing cold, making her tense up. **

**Her head began to spin. Her vision became blurred. She didn't like it. She shook her head, violently, trying to shake it off. She began to feel weak. She struggled against the bonds, only it give up two second later because of exhaustion. She turned to the nurse.**

'**What have you done?' Abby whispered out into the silent room. Through her blurred vision, she managed to make out that the nurse had just simple smile at her and looked away. She felt weaker and weaker by the second. What had they injected her with? The only thing she could was move her head from side to side, but after a while she was even move dizzier. One of the agents phone went off, he looked at it and looked at the agent next to him who gave him a look. They motioned to the rest of the agents and the nurse to follow them. The agents walked out, followed by the nurse. She was left alone, to stare blankly at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. They had done this before, make her weak so they could do tests on her, but nothing as strong as this. She struggled against her bonds again, her muscles in her arms ached for her to stop fighting and just relax. She could she her veins on her arms. The material on one of the bonds ripped, but only a tiny bit. She gave in and looked back up at the ceiling, out of breath and out of ideas. Like she even had any in the first place. **

**She was lost, she was hurting and she had lost all hope of SHEILD ever letting her go. **

**Maybe they would ask her to join SHEILD. HA, right, they would totally ask her to join. She wondered how long she would be here in SHEILD. Would they let her go, or would they do so many tests on her and needle pocking that she would be so week that she didn't have the energy to move or live.**

'**ABBY! ABBY!' a voice came from a distance. She couldn't make out who it was.**

**Her eyelids became heavy and they slowly closed…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**_**he nurse siad.n'r her, a needle in her hand. being with Steve all day. She got into bed and stared up at the ceiling..._**_

**Steve and the rest of the Avengers made their way to the SHEILD base as quick as they could, Tony flying off in front of them. It took them about 15 minutes to get there. Steve knew they were going to do something horrible to Abby, he could feel it. **

**They got to the SHEILD base to be greeted by agent Coulson, looking tired. Steve walked straight up to him.**

'**Where's Abby?' he said. Agent Coulson looked at him, confused. **

'**Don't look at me like that!' Steve shouted at him. He was going to find her no matter what, and if Agent Coulson thought he was going to Steve than he had another thing coming.**

'**Wow, I'd hate to be Agent Coulson right now,' Steve heard Tony mutter behind him.**

'**Captain, I don't know what you mean,' Agent Coulson said, standing his ground. **

'**Don't give me that crap,' Steve snapped back at him.**

'**Captain Rogers, I demand that you calm down,' Agent Coulson replied. Tony walked up to Steve sides.**

'**Mate, calm down,' Tony said. Steve took a deep breath. 'Right good,' Tony said, stepping in front of Steve and looking at Agent Coulson.**

'**Agent Coulson, Abby Rogers is within SHEILD base, we wanted to go in and make sure she is ok, she if you don't stand down, I'll get the ticking bomb over here,' Tony said pointing to Bruce, who leaned to the right and smiled. 'And light him up,' Tony smiled. Agent Coulson looked over to Bruce, who stared back at him. Agent Coulson nodded and stepped to the side. **

**The Avengers walked passed and walked into SHEILD base.**

'_**The Avengers are here,'**_** Agent Coulson sent the message to ever agent, and walked inside after the Avengers. **

**Director Fury looked up from a file he was reading. Tony walked in first, followed closely by and angry look Steve. If he was the hulk this place would have been destroy ages ago, thought Tony.**

'**Where's Abby?' Steve asked, hands balled up into fists. **

'**I am not going to answer that, it isn't for you to know,' Fury said, his voice serious. **

'**Yes it is, she is my granddaughter and I demand to know where she is,' Steve said. Fury eyed Steve. No-one would stand up to Fury, not even Tony would dare go head to head with Fury. Steve looked down at the file Fury was reading and saw the name Abby Rogers in red writing. Steve grabbed it. **

**Name: Abby Rogers **

**Age: 14 **

**Held in room 004 level 5 underground. **

**Steve throw the file on the floor and ran from the lift. **

'**Get back here, Captain!' Fury shouted after him. Tony and the rest of the Avengers followed Steve to lift. The all pilled in, Steve hit level 5 button. **

'**All agents code A, I repeat, code A,' Fury said down the speaker. **

**The Avengers walked out of the lift, led by Steve.**

'**ABBY! ABBY!' Steve shouted. **

**He went right then left and saw room 004. He ran towards it and smashed through the door.**

**He saw Abby there, laying on the bed, very pale and her eyes closed. The heart monitor showed that she wasn't died, but she heart was beating, very slow, too slowly. He shut the door and walked towards her. **

'**Abby,' He said gently shaking her. She wouldn't wake. **

**The door flew open, and agents came in. He punched one and the agent fell to the ground. They grabbed hold of him, pulling him back. He pulled against them, fighting to get to Abby. **

**He was dragged out and his hands handcuffed behind his back. Steve was dragged into the meeting room and shoved onto a chair. He was followed by the Avengers who were being guarded by more agents. Director Fury walked in with Agent Coulson. Maria Hill followed them, who looked at Steve with an apologetic look on her face. She didn't agree with Fury for taking Abby and doing tests on her, but she couldn't argue or she would be fired.**

'**Captain Rogers, you work for SHEILD and that is all; you do not have the authority to run into SHEILD, look at a private file. Cause a mess, and injure one of our finest agents,' Fury towered over Steve. Steve didn't look up at him; he stared at his own hands. Steve was the leader of the Avengers and the one that knew what was right and what was wrong. He knew what he had done was very wrong and he shouldn't have done it, because he was a leader and he need to show responsibility. He looked up at Fury, He wondered why Fury didn't just fire him right there on the spot. **

'**Am not going to fire you if that's what you're wondering. You're a good person, a good leader and a good fighter. But what you did was wrong.' Fury walked back to his chair and sat down. Natasha leaned forward.**

'**Why are you doing this to Abby?' She said looking a Fury. Fury leaned back in his chair. The room was silent. Fury leaned back forward.**

'**Abby Rogers has Steve's DNA but is somehow much stronger than Captain Rogers.** **We are running tests on her to find out how it's possible.'**

'**And you spent the last two years doing in,' Clint butted in.**

'**She is a threat…' Fury continued, looking over at Steve 'Or could be a threat.'**

'**So what are you doing to her now?' Steve managed to say. Fury looked to Agent Hill. **

'**Right now, she has been put under a high dose of medication. This medication is to relax her. Last time we did… this, she freaked out and escaped. It's just a precaution to make sure she doesn't do it again.' Agent Hill said and stepped back. **

'**Yeah but she isn't a threat. Just let her go and she can live in the Tower,' Bruce said 'She's been living there for the past three months, and she hasn't done anything to be concerned about,' **

'**so, you want me to let her go and live with you,' Fury said. **

'**Yes… she could even join the Avengers,' Clint said, smiling. Fury shook his head.**

'**She can live with you but am not having a 14 year teenager, in the Avengers.' Fury said standing up. He walked out, followed by Agent Hill and Agent Coulson. Steve got up and walked to the door. He walked down to the room and opened the door, But she wasn't there. He heard a noise coming from behind him. He walked out of the room and turned left and then right. Abby was on the floor, press up against the wall. He ran towards her and sat down next to her. She was shaking. He wrapped his arm around her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Abby woke up, her head spun. She grabbed hold of it until it stopped spinning. She swung her legs around of the bed and stood up. She swayed on her feet. She grabbed hold of the bed. She looked around; her vision was still a bit blurry. She was the agent on the floor, he moaned. She walked towards the door, the room spinning round her. She walked out of the room and turned left down the corridor and then a right trying to get out. She swayed and hit the wall. She took deep breaths. When she got her vision back and had the chemicals from the needle out of her she was going to come back to SHEILD and probable punch that bitch of a nurse. She pressed up against the wall, and then slowly pushed up back to standing. She walked a couple of more feet and stopped. She swayed on her feet and fell to the ground. She was shaking and her breath was staggered. She sat there a couple of minutes. Staring at the other wall, her eyes going in and out of focus. She sat there for about another couple of minutes, before she heard footsteps and an arm that wrapped gently around her. She knew it was Steve's arm by the size of it. She looked up at him. He smiled**

**He could see that she was hurt and tried, drained from whatever SHEILD had done to her. She had bags under her eyes and was very pale. She looked like she was going to be sick. Her whole body was shaking violently. She had sweat on her forehead. Steve was sure she was going to be sick soon. **

**Abby couldn't stop shaking. They sat there for ages with Abby still shaking violently and Steve whispering softly that she was going to be ok. But she didn't believe him. **

**Steve watched Abby drift off to sleep in his arms. He gently picked her up, her legs over one arm and her arm around his neck. He met the other Avengers outside in the car. **

**When they got to Stark Tower, Steve carried Abby up to her room, and up her to bed. He walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.**

'**Hey Jarvis, can you wake me up if she has any nightmares or even just stirs.' Steve said walking in the kitchen. **

'**Yes Sir,' Jarvis replied.**

**Steve walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink. He walked and sat next to Tony.**

'**Is she ok?' Tony asked, Steve was surprised to see Tony care about Abby, but Steve didn't show it, he was too sleepy.**

'**Yeah, she's in bed asleep,' Steve said leaning back into the sofa. Tony nodded. Steve drunk his water and got up.**

'**Am going to bed,' Steve walking out. Natasha watched him leave and then lean forward when Steve walked around the corner.**

'**He looks bad.' Natasha said. 'So does Abby.' She added.**

'**Yeah, I think we should give them some room, don't talk about what happen tonight,' Bruce said quietly from the kitchen. Coming back into the living room with a glass of water. He sat down where Steve had been sat. **

'**Is Abby going to live here now then, like forever?' said Clint. **

'**Yeah I guess so, or until she gets fed up with use and mores out,' Natasha said.**

'**HA, yeah I guess she'll be moving out soon then,' Tony said smiling to himself. 'Ok cya am off downstairs.' Tony got up and going to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch and walking to the lift. He walked in to the lift backwards, waving at everyone and smiling like a little kid on Christmas because he was going to go and play with his tools downstairs. The lift doors closed. **

'**Tony looked worried about Abby today, I wonder why he did that. The famous Ton Stark cares for someone else other than himself or Pepper.' Natasha said. Bruce smiled while getting up.**

'**You won't believe this, but Tony Stark does have a heart, it's not just the glowing thing in his chest, the Arc Reactor isn't the only thing keeping him alive. Bruce said walking to the door. 'Night,' he said looking back at the Avengers. **

'**Night,' they all replied back, Thor's voice being the clearest and loudest of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Abby woke and the sun was shining through the windows. She turned and looked at the clock. **

_**4:30pm **_

**She had overslept way overslept. She started to remember what had happen last night. She sat bolt up.**

'**Hey, take it easy,' someone said, putting their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Steve staring at her. **

'**You're ok now.' He said. 'Safe, you're in Stark Tower.' **

**Abby breathed. She leaned forward and put her hands in her head, closing her eyes. She felt dizzy and had a massive head ache. She thought how she was safe and that she was find. But she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from her hands. Her hands were wet. She was crying. **

'**Hey, you're ok,' Steve said getting up and sitting next to her on the bed. HE put his arm around her. **

'**It's ok,' Steve said. But really was it ok. What was going to happen now, was she going to stay here or was she going to have to find another place to live because she was going to get in the Avengers way. Silent tears poured down her face. **

'**Listen, you're ok. You're going to live here, I won't let anyone take you away.' Steve whispered. She wiped away her tears and look at him. He looked like he hadn't slept, just sat there at the side waiting for her to wake up, which was kind of wired for Abby. It had been ages since someone cared about her and she had come to forget what it felt like to be loved and wanted, not just some outcast. **

'**You look awful by the way' Abby said stretching her arms in front of her and yawning. She got up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took of her pulled on some different, clean jeans that had been on the bathroom radiator. She walked back into the bedroom. Steve was still sat on the bed, looking out the window lost in thought. She went and sat on the bed. **

'**What happen?' she asked, getting Steve's attention with the question. He told her what happened when he got home and when he went bursting into SHEILD and who Fury had decided to let her stay here. After he finished Abby got up.**

'**I need food, come on,' She said walking to the door followed by Steve. **

**They walked into the living room to see Agent Coulson sat with the Avengers, expect Tony who was in the kitchen getting something to eat.**

'**Miss Rogers, nice to see that you are awake and healthy,' Agent Coulson said, standing up and outstretched his hand so she could shake it. **

'**Awake yeah,' She said walking straight passed Fury's and sitting next to Bruce, Agent Coulson turned and sat down. **

'**SHEILD is very sorry about what has happened. I assure you it won't happen again.' Agent Coulson said. Abby nodded.**

'**Yeah ok' Abby replied. **

'**You can stay in Stark Tower for as long as you want. SHEILD will not disturb you,' Agent Coulson said.**

'**Yeah I was planning to stay here with or without your permission.' Steve shot her a look that said 'Be nice'. She turned back to Agent Coulson. **

'**Ok then, we hope you a good future Abby. You never know. We might see you again fighting with the Avengers, good day.' Agent Coulson turned and walked out of the living and into the lift. **

_**Fighting with the Avengers. **_

**The words spun around in her head, repeating an repeating like a song you just can't get out of your head. She smiled. She hoped she would be soon fighting with the Avengers too. She looked at Steve how smiled back at her. She looked around at the Avengers. They had turn the TV on and were watching… with some moans and complaints from Natasha and Bruce… The Notebook. She looked up at Tony… He smiled and winked. **

**Fighting with the Avengers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The news reports face showed up on the little girls TV screen.**

'**Report say, a alien terrorist attack is taking place in New York, but New York citizens are told to stay inside and not to worry.' **

**The news report held her hand to her ear… listening. **

'**News just in, The Avengers are on the scene and are dealing with the situation. We go to a live view of the attack right now, some viewers may want to look away.' **

**The news reports face vanished of the screen and a live view of New York City came on, the terrorist attack had been stopped by The Avengers.**

'**The Avengers' writing came across the bottom of the little girls screen. **

'**The Avengers. Steve Rogers/Captain America.' A live shoot of Steve came on her screen. He was helping some citizen out of a building a leading them to help. **

'**The Avengers, The Great Iron Man/Tony Stark.' He land on the ground. His face mask was up and he smiled at the camera and then walked over to Steve and helped him out.**

'**The Avengers. Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.' Were stood talking to the police officer.**

'**The Avengers. Dr Bruce Banner/Hulk.' Hulk punched the floor.**

'**The Avengers. Thor Odinson.' Thor was walking over to Hulk, spinning his hammer in his hand.**

'**The Avengers. Abby Rogers/Agent A.R.' The girl smiled at the TV screen. She watched Abby Rogers pick this some boy up and hand him to his mum. She turned around and smiled at Steve who smiled back at her. Abby looked at the camera and smiled and then waved. **

**Abby was finally were she belonged. With The Avengers. **

**The girls eyes shot open. She looked around and saw she was in her room. She had fallen asleep. **

'**Darling, come downstairs tea is ready!' her mum shouted. She dropped her homework book on the floor. It flicked to the front cover.**

**ABBY ROGERS**

**Abby looked away from the camera. She turned around smiling to herself, knowing that the past she was running downstairs to have tea. That dream she had had as a little girl had eventually come true. **

'**Hey, Daydreamer… gunna help out!' Tony said calling from behind her.**

'**Yeah am coming.' Abby said walking over to Steve and Tony. **

**AGENT A.R **

**THE NEW AVENGER**


End file.
